Shark Bite
by Bay Alexison
Summary: Anabel is getting used to her new life as an Interpol agent. She goes undercover with Agent 100KR while Agent 000 provides backup. What is supposed to be a simple assignment turns sour on them.


**Author's Note:** Hey, all! So this is written as a gift fic for a friend, who wants something with Anabel during her time in Interpol. This will also be a little Foul Play sidestory and some stuff here will be referenced in upcoming chapters!

Some warnings of swearing and alcohol at the end. Thanks to Manchee for the excellent betaing!

xxx

_Anabel stood in the middle of what was supposed to be a mall. All of the stores were closed and dark to see, some blocked by debris. Torn signs and shattered glass littered the floor like eggshells. A pungent scent hung in the air, making her slightly nauseous. All around her, nothing but rummage. _

_A shrill cry exploded from a distance, and the earth shook. Already she rushed off to the nearest shelter, her lungs burning and legs aching. _

_Anabel stopped when she arrived at an abandoned clothing store. She hid behind one of the mannequins that stood in the middle of the floor. After a few deep breaths, she looked over her shoulder to see it staring at her._

_Her stomach dropped when the ground shook again. Anabel turned back, closing her eyes._

_The stomps got louder each second, and that pungent scent grew stronger. She swallowed hard and had her palm on the floor, her fingers gripping onto a large shard of glass._

_Several seconds later, the mannequin was lifted up by a huge pincer and Anabel stared up in shock. A large, crab-like creature with two heads, one much bigger than the other, towered above her. It opened its jaw, which was stuck in the middle of its torso, and gulped on the mannequin like candy. The monster screeched and its eyes glowed blue like its insides. Anabel's nose wiggled at its horrible breath._

_Anabel screamed when one of its pincers grabbed her leg and hung her upside down. Seeing it up close made her heart jump to her throat. She glanced down at the shard of glass she was still holding and her eyes fluttered. Before it could throw her inside its jaw, she grunted and threw her weapon like a dart. The glass shard got stuck on one of its eyes, which caused it to roar in pain and let her go. She crashed with a hard thump and groaned while on the ground._

_The monster still flailed like a wild monkey, so Anabel picked herself up and bolted out of the store. After making a head start, she stared over her shoulder to see the beast gaining on her fast. Anabel picked up her pace, the glass on the floor crunching beneath her shoes. _

_When she could make out an exit from a close distance, Anabel smiled in relief. Just a little more…_

_Her foot hit on a small piece of debris, and she fell. Some of the smaller shards got stuck on her face and fingers. The monster caught up to her and grabbed Anabel's waist. She tried to wiggle out of its grip, but the beast only held her tighter. Anabel gazed at it with wide eyes one last time before being swallowed up and her vision going black._

Anabel jolted awake, gasping for breath. When she calmed down, she glanced around to see that she was in a hotel room and slept in a warm bed. A stream of sunlight poked through the windows.

Right, she was in Castelia City for an Interpol assignment. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and gazed down on her lap.

"That dream again…" Anabel whispered to herself. She looked at her phone, 7:15am. She was supposed to meet with Agents 000 and 100KR for breakfast in fifteen minutes. In a fit of frenzy, Anabel got out from her bed and hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

Xxx

Anabel made it to the dining hall several minutes later. A few tables had been set up that were separated by food, bakery, and refreshments. She rushed to grab a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and milk.

There were four other people in the room this morning. One table was occupied by a mother and her child eating pancakes together. 000 and 100KR sat near the corner of the wall, already chewing on their food. Once Anabel joined them, 000 finished a piece of his sausage and stared at her.

"You're five minutes late," he said in a deadpan tone.

Anabel chewed and swallowed a handful of eggs before responding, "I overslept. Must've been the jetlag from the plane ride."

After 100KR gulped his milk, he raised a brow at her. "You're getting pale, and your eating could rival a Snorlax." He gasped and slapped his cheeks. "Could you be expecting?"

That almost made Anabel choke on her food. 000 smashed his fork on his plate and narrowed his eyes at 100KR.

"Of course she isn't, you fool!" 000 faced Anabel, and blinked twice. "Are you?"

"No I'm not." Anabel closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You know that dream I had before? It came back."

Both men gave her concerned looks.

"The one with you being chased by a monster?" 100KR asked.

Anabel nodded and gazed down on her half-finished plate. She began circling her fork on her plate. "I can't help but feel I had met it before…"

The men exchanged furrowed brows at each other; Anabel wasn't sure if they were confused or knew something that she didn't. While the awkward silence lingered, she looked over her shoulder to see the mother and child leaving the room, holding hands.

"Sometimes dreams don't mean anything, kid," 000 said, and Anabel whipped her face back at him. He flicked his hand. "I wouldn't worry too much."

She frowned. Anabel expected 000 to be more indifferent than comforting. She got the impression he just wasn't good at that.

100KR cleared his throat. "Enough talk of sad dreams! We have an assignment to discuss, yes?"

000 grunted and pulled out a folder from his suitcase. It had a file and picture of a middle-aged man named Gregory Halls.

"We already talked about how much of a sleazeball this guy is."

Anabel hummed and nodded. "Runs his own shark loan business with sky high interest rates. Has some connections with shady organizations and groups, including Team Rocket."

"Quick Claw Loans is where Miss Anabel and I shall go later today and pretend getting a loan there." 100KR grinned and did a pose. "With my expertise in disguises, he'll spill the beans in no time."

"Hmph. You guys will do that while I'll provide backup. We should hurry up with our breakfast and start preparing."

The last several minutes was spent by everyone doing just that. The dream from earlier still lingered inside Anabel's mind, but she would worry about that later. Right now she needed to focus on today's work with little distractions.

Xxx

Castelia City, the city of grandeur. A sprawling metropolis with skyscrapers that pierced the clouds and sparkled in the sunlight. As far as Anabel could remember, this was her first time visiting here.

Today Castelia Street was crowded with people rushing in and out from various buildings and shops. The traffic on the streets slowed down, the taxis and cars moving almost to a crawl with honks in between. An ad of some obnoxious alcohol drink lit up on one of the big screens. Near a restaurant two trainers were having a battle, a Growlithe releasing a Flamethrower at a Tranquil who dodged it in the nick of time.

"We close to our destination, I presume?" 100KR asked through the hustle and bustle. They stopped at a crosswalk and waited with a group of people.

"One or two more blocks, yes."

She and 100KR dressed in casual clothing, Anabel opting for a simple blouse and pants. Her partner went the extra mile by wearing a wig and face mask that made him looked ten years older. When the light signaled for everyone to walk the other side, the agents trudged along.

"Before we reach our destination, let us refresh ourselves on our identities." 100KR cleared his throat. "The people know me as Paul Levant!"

"And I'm Kelly Levant, your wife. We're here to get some funds on our upcoming small business." Smiling a little, Anabel mused it was cute he was very passionate with his disguises.

"Eccellente!" 100KR said, grinning. "Adequately prepared, as expected!"

They pushed forward, Anabel soaking in the sights and sounds of Castelia a while longer. She and 100KR passed by street performers-from dancers, guitar players, and singers-putting on shows and asking for some change. Several people waited in line at a hot dog stand, the mustard and chili stinging her nose.

After several more minutes, they made it to an area with three tall buildings together and a large parking lot. The two stepped inside the one with the address 7200 and were greeted by the cool breeze from the air conditioner. There was a cafe, a few fast food restaurants, and a couple elevators on the ground floor. Not too many people out here save for some workers grabbing a bite to eat for lunch.

The woman on the reception desk was preoccupied with a phone call. While they waited for her to finish, Anabel adjusted the bluetooth device attached in her ear.

"We're inside the ground floor right now," she said in a low voice. 100KR leaned close to her so that he could hear it, too.

"The guy's place should be on the eighth floor," said 000 from the other side, his voice slightly popping with static. "Go to the receptionist and then take the elevator."

"Copy that, over."

Anabel looked to see the receptionist just about finished with her phone call and typing on the desktop computer. She and 100KR exchanged brief looks at one another and nodded.

"Good afternoon, Miss!" 100KR greeted boastfully as they approached the receptionist. "Quick Claw Loans is what I'm trying to find. Can you direct me to its office?"

The receptionist tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. You're asking where Quick Claw Loans is?"

Anabel shifted her gaze for a second and pressed her lips. She didn't mind her partner being European and not speaking perfect English, but it did make his disguises less convincing at times. 100KR flinched, but regained his composure.

"Yes, yes! Another country I'm originally from, so my speaking is a little off."

This time, the receptionist gave them a large grin and pointed to one of the elevators over her shoulder. "Sure! You take the second elevator there and go to the eighth floor. You can't miss it."

"Thank you! Your generosity here today is appreciated!"

100KR flicked his hand in a small salute, and Anabel followed him. She glanced over her shoulder to see the receptionist back on the computer.

"Did someone have a hard time understanding you again, KR?" 000 asked through the bluetooth. A low chuckle could be heard from him.

100KR pouted and his finger jammed on his own bluetooth. "I did fumble a little, but it has been taken care of!"

"If you say so. All right, let's move on."

Anabel disconnected from her bluetooth and sighed. Once they reached the elevator, she pushed the button and they stepped inside.

While the elevator ascended, Anabel switched between staring at the ceiling and 100KR. Her fingers tapped on her lap. Whenever she was in an elevator of a tall building it felt nostalgic to her.

Her name. Hoenn. Battle Tower. Trainer. The few details she could remember about herself since joining Interpol.

"That nightmare of yours," 100KR said when the elevator reached fifth floor, and Anabel's blood ran cold. "You willing to discuss it?"

She remained silent by the time the elevator made it to the eighth floor. They stepped out just as two women rushed in. Anabel faced her partner and shook her head, smiling.

"It's fine. Chief is probably right that not all dreams mean something."

100KR lifted a suspicious brow, then offered her a soft smile. "I won't push the subject any further, then. Just know that I'm all ears if you ever need it!"

Anabel couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

Up ahead there was a door with the sign "Quick Claw Loans" next to it and they went inside. The lobby room was small with two couches in between a coffee table and a television. As they sat down, a man dressed in a vest over a shirt and pants approached them.

"Hello, and welcome to Quick Claw Loans! I'm Ivan, one of the assistants here. Are you here to see Mr. Halls?"

"Yes," Anabel said. "We want to discuss getting a business loan from him."

The man clapped his hands. "Marvelous! Sign your names here, and I'll let him know you guys are here!"

He handed them a clipboard, and they signed in their fake names. After he left to go talk to his boss, 100KR spoke through the bluetooth.

"We're in the office now."

"Good," 000 said. "Wait until you're called in by him."

"Right, Chief." 100KR disconnected and grabbed a magazine from one of the tables while Anabel watched the television.

On screen two trainers were battling in a huge stadium. One was a dark-skinned man in sweats and his partner a Mienshao. The other trainer looked to be Johtoian and was dressed in a sharp suit, his Pokémon a Bisharp. Their Pokémon clashed at one another like fencers, Mienshao often blocking Bisharp's assaults.

"Don't think I've ever seen those two trainers before," Anabel said, unable to take her eyes off the screen.

100KR made a "huh?" sound and gazed up. "Oh, they're Grimsley Thomas and Marshal Even! Recent recruits to the Elite Four!"

"The Elite Four? No wonder their Pokémon are very strong."

Grinning, 100KR leaned against the couch with his arms behind his head. "I tried having the Chief watch one of those matches. 'Not interested in their lifestyle' are his words."

"Yeah, that's him alright." She looked back to see Grimsley's Bisharp ram her opponent with her glowing forehead. The Mienshao crashed on the ground, but picked herself back up soon after. At that moment, Ivan came back and clapped his hands again.

"Mr. Halls is ready to see you!" he said, flashing them a grin. Both Anabel and 100KR got up and followed him to the office.

"How long have you been acquainted with Mr. Halls? And what kind of personality he has?" 100KR asked as they were walking.

"Oh, about two years or so. Gregory is a very friendly person, wants to make sure his clients are comfortable here!"

"What do you mean by that?" Anabel asked, out of general curiosity.

"Pretty much that they don't have to be embarrassed asking for help. I think you'll like him." They stopped in front of an office, and Ivan opened it. "This is his office, right this way."

Once they stepped inside, Ivan closed the door behind them and Anabel flinched. Gregory Halls was gazing down through the window, the sunlight giving the room a dazzling hue. He twirled around and clasped his hands together.

"Oh, so you must be Paul and Kelly Levant?" he asked, his voice deep and dripping in thick honey.

"That is us, yes!" 100KR said enthusiastically. "The wife and I are excited to discuss with you our business endeavour!"

"Wonderful! Please, sit down."

Both agents sat down on the chairs across from his desk. Static popped up through Anabel's bluetooth and 000 spoke again.

"I have everything prepared now and on standby. Don't pull any stunts until my signal, got it?"

Anabel hummed and nodded in response. Her palm fell on her lap just as Gregory sat down next to his desk. Ivan joined him from behind, standing up with hands behind his back.

"So, a business endeavour, ey?" Gregory rested his elbows on the desk, his fingers intertwining. "What kind, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Paul and I always wanted to own a bakery together, but we have been turned down by banks due to our bad credit. Then we heard how great your loans are." She leaned closer toward Gregory, fluttering her eyelashes. From the corner of her eye, 100KR swallowed hard with his Adam's apple showing. "You think you can help us?"

Gregory's grin grew wider, and his palm touched her knuckles. "Absolutely, sweet cheeks. How much do you think you need?"

Anabel's lips twitched, but she forced herself to not fully cringe. Meanwhile, 100KR glared at him and slapped his hand away from hers.

"That's the Mrs.'s hand you're touching, my dear sir!"

"Easy there loverboy," 000 said though the bluetooth. "Focus on the assignment at hand."

His hand clenched. 100KR took a deep breath and slumped back in his seat. Anabel stared at him, who gave her a sheepish laugh. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're right, my apologizes. I won't let it happen again."Gregory put his hands up in defeat. Next to him, Ivan kept a straight face. "Now, back to my question."

Anabel said, "We want enough money to cover everything for a month or so. Around $10,000 should be a good start for us."

Gregory scratched his chin. "That much, ey? I think we can work on that."

"We have our business plans if that's what required of us!" 100KR pulled out a binder with their "business plans" in it and handed it to Gregory, but he held his hand up and shook his head.

"You came in well prepared, but it's not needed."

He looked at Ivan and snapped his fingers. His assistant moved to another desk and came back with a thick set of papers that he gave to his boss. Gregory grinned and slid them to his clients.

"Just sign on the highlighted parts and you're good to go!"

She and 100KR read through the contract, her partner filling in the highlighted parts as they went. Several paragraphs in and it mentioned the interest rate being 35% in the beginning and could go higher without warning; she bit her lip reading that. A few minutes later 100KR was done and gave the contract back to Gregory.

"Looks like everything is in order," he said while flipping through the contract. "Any questions before we finalize this?"

"Yes, one," 100KR cleared his throat. "The contract says that interest rate can go higher. Say, hypothetically, I miss a few payments. Is that one way interest will go up?"

A wicked grin crossed Gregory's face. "The interest rate is basically you paying for my services. If I don't get paid back, then yes I can raise it as form of punishment. I trust you guys will keep up, right?"

"That won't be a problem for us, no!" 100KR said immediately. "We'll make sure of that!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Gregory opened his drawer and pulled out a checkbook. He signed and ripped the check, giving it to 100KR. "It's all yours!"

Anabel looked down at the check on 100KR's palm. She faked a smile at Gregory.

"Oh wow, really? That's very generous of you!"

"Not a problem, Mr. and Mrs. Levant. I expect the first payment next month on the 15th. Anything else you need before you leave?"

"Do it now!" 000 hissed through the bluetooth. At that instant, 100KR and Anabel jumped out of their chairs and pulled their guns at him and Ivan.

"What the hell?" Gregory asked with wide eyes. Ivan looked just as confused.

"Gregory Halls, you're under arrest," Anabel said, "for money laundering and connections with Team Rocket and other various organizations."

"So you're those Interpol punks that's been on my back the last couple years, huh?"

"Indeed, we are!" 100KR said as he peeled off his face mask and showed Gregory his Interpol badge. "Now if you would be so kind and follow us out of the office."

"I don't think so." Gregory smirked, grabbing a pokéball from his belt. "Take them down, Mandi!"

He tossed the ball and a dark-feathered Pokémon that resembled a vulture burst out. Anabel recognized her as Mandibuzz, a Pokémon that 000 had told her about once before. The bird squawked and dove straight at 100KR. Her talons scratched his left shoulder, causing him to scream and drop his gun.

Anabel gasped and pulled out a pokéball of her own. Her Sneasel appeared and extended her arms, her claws popping out.

"Adrian, Ice Shard now!"

Adrian growled and formed a ring of ice shards in front of her body. She hurled the shards at Mandi, who dodged the first few but then got struck by them on the chest and cried. Anabel rushed to 100KR's side.

"You all right, sir?" she asked urgently, her hand below where the wound was. 100KR winced, then smiled.

"Only a scratch. No need to worry about me."

000 spoke through the bluetooth once more. "Shit, I knew this would happen. I'm almost there, keep him busy!"

Gregory chuckled. "Oh, I thought you two being married was only an act." He looked up at Mandi and whistled. She screeched, her wings glowing white, and launched herself at Adrian.

"Watch out, Adrian!" Anabel yelled.

"Protect Miss Anabel's Pokémon, Dewey!" 100KR pulled out a pokéball from his coat and let out Dewey, his Croagunk.

Adrian started forming another ring of shards, but stopped and stared when Dewey jumped in front of her. His arm glowed purple, and he punched Mandi on the face. Mandi shrieked and backed away, a bruise visible where Dewey had hit her.

"Great work, buddy!" 100KR complimented.

Adrian grinned and gave a thumbs up. Dewey did a thumbs up in return and croaked, his cheeks blowing up like a balloon.

Gregory grit his teeth and jerked his head at Ivan's direction. "Help me out here, man!"

"Right!" Ivan grabbed his pokéball and released his Sandslash. The mouse Pokémon hissed and crossed his arms, ready to fight. "Cut deep at that Sneasel, Rodney!"

"You go after the Croagunk!" Gregory commanded his Mandibuzz.

Rodney wasted no time rushing at Adrian. He raised his arm and was about to strike, but Adrian leaped and her claws lit up with a metallic sheen. The Sneasel dug her claws onto her opponent's back which made him scream and left deep cuts there. Adrian and Rodney then dueled with their claws, one blocking the other's assaults like fencers.

While Rodney and Adrian's fight happened, Mandi let loose a dark aura swirling with red rings straight at Dewey. He got struck on the chest and dropped to one knee. Dewey picked himself back up quickly and spit out a muddy bubble at Mandi's face. The bird squawked in frustration and shook the dirty water off, which made Dewey croak in laughter. Annoyed, Mandi dove at Dewey with glowing wings and collided onto him. Dewey got pushed back, hitting the desk hard.

Anabel gasped and glared at the Mandibuzz. She looked over her shoulder at Adrian.

"Switch and use Icy Wind at that Mandibuzz!" Anabel yelled, pointing at the bird.

Her Sneasel's ears perked up, and she kicked Rodney on the stomach to make him back away. Adrian turned to Mandi's direction, inhaled, and released a cold blast of wind at her. Mandi squawked unfavorably upon being struck by the face, and she glared at her opponent.

"Go and finish off that Croagunk!" Ivan commanded, and that was when Anabel realized Dewey was still down.

"Hurry, Dewey! Get up, get up!" 100KR cried desperately.

Rodney made a small grunt and formed a silver ball between his claws. Just as he was about to toss it at Dewey, the Croagunk slowly picked himself up. Rodney threw the ball at him, only for Dewey to kick it straight back. Rodney shrieked and dodged in time, the ball hitting the wall and making a hole instead. 100KR sighed in relief while Ivan narrowed his eyes at Dewey.

Anabel smiled, also glad Dewey was fine. She looked back to Adrian, who had been tossing crimson balls at Mandi. The Mandibuzz kept using Dark Pulse to deflect Adrian's assaults, and then she flapped her wings hard and caused sharp air to rush at her Pokémon. Adrian backed away a few steps, thin cuts shown on her chest and cheek. She dropped to one knee, panting hard.

While that happened, Dewey would always block Rodney's claws with his kicks, the two going at one another like martial artists. Dewey did another low kick at Rodney, and when he pushed him away the Croagunk let out deep breaths and closed one eye. His cheeks grew bigger than usual.

"Looks like your Pokémon are getting tired," Gregory taunted. A smirk pulled on the corner of his mouth, and both Anabel and 100KR glared at him. "Mandi, would you do the honors?"

Mandi squawked and flapped her wings furiously. The agents and their Pokémon closed their eyes and shielded themselves from the gust with their hands. Before Mandi could finish her move, the door burst open and 000 rushed in the room with his dark-furred Persian.

"Power Gem!" he commanded.

Persian growled and the blue gem on her forehead glowed. Several gemstones sparkled and rained down at Mandi and Rodney. 000 told her to target at Mandi first, and she obliged.

After that happened, Anabel and 100KR rushed to their Pokémon. She asked if Adrian was all right, and her Pokémon responded with a weak nod. Anabel smiled in relief and returned her. Looker gave Dewey a berry, who responded with a healthy croak and his cheeks puffed up. He too returned his Pokémon.

"Dark Pulse, Mandi!" Gregory ordered.

"Wait, then make your move," 000 said calmly.

Mandi cawed and released a dark aura at 000's Pokémon. Persian dodged and launched at the bird, her claws glowing a purple aura. She scratched Mandi on the chest, making her opponent scream and crash onto the floor. When Mandi collapsed, Gregory froze and his face fell.

"Gyro Ball at that Persian!" Ivan ordered.

"Strike hard," 000 said in the same tone as last time.

Rodney once more formed a silver ball in front of him and pitched it at her. Persian used her tail like a bat and hit the ball at Rodney, which struck his stomach. Her claws glowed purple again and she slashed at the Sandslash who fell onto the floor, fainted. Persian held her chin high, and 000 approached her.

"Good girl." He gazed down and scratched her chin.

Anabel couldn't tear her gaze off 000 and Persian throughout the confrontation. She had seen the chief battle before, but each time she was impressed with his skills. Both Gregory and Ivan returned their Pokémon.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Ivan complained.

"What's unfair is you men breaking the law," 000 said and smirked, one hand on his side. Persian growled, as if agreeing with him.

"Wise words there, Chief!" 100KR said, grinning. He approached them with handcuffs and arrested them.

Everyone in the room began to leave, 000 and Anabel behind 100KR and the suspects. While walking, Anabel tapped 000's shoulder and he raised a brow at her.

"I want to thank you for saving us back there," Anabel said, smiling in gratitude. "Things would've taken a wrong turn without your help."

A crooked grin pulled on the corner of 000's lips, a rare expression from him. "Not a problem, kiddo. Just make sure KR doesn't get jealous again."

"That wasn't jealousy, I swear!" 100KR stared over his shoulder at 000. Anabel chuckled while 000 grunted and his face returned to a neutral expression. She was happy this assignment was over with.

Xxx

Gregory had been interrogated inside Castelia City's police station until way after sunset. He confessed to having offshore bank accounts in several regions, including Kalos and Johto. He also had been in contact with Team Rocket to get some funds for his loan business in exchange for weapons and Pokémon. Ivan confessed to being an accomplice, so he would face charges too.

After the agents finished questioning the men and healed their Pokémon, they headed to a nearby bar called Tropical Splash to celebrate. Several people filled up the seats already, so the three grabbed a table near the exit.

"To another successful assignment!" Anabel said, raising her glass.

"Santé!" 100KR exclaimed. He and 000 also raised their drinks. All three of their glasses touched, producing a "clink" sound. "Got in contact with your son as of recent, Chief?" he asked before sipping on his drink.

000 sipped his whiskey and slammed his cup down. "Not yet. Iokua's still probably mad at me from that fight we had."

Before they left for Unova, 000 made a phone call to his son and the two had an argument. Anabel blinked and tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

000 sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. "He's right, though. I've been so busy and distant that I barely know him or what's going on in my home turf."

Offering him a soft smile, Anabel said, "It's never too late to patch things up with him."

"Anabel is right!" 100KR leaned closer to 000, patting his shoulder. "You should consider talking with him as soon as possible."

000 regarded them a moment, then he grunted and drank another shot out of his glass. "I'll think about it."

Satisfied with his response, Anabel hummed and gulped her own drink. "How about you, KR? Talked to any loved ones recently?"

"Indeed, I have! A few days ago I was informed that my Uncle Madoc and his significant other are getting married!"

"Is that so! You plan to go?"

"I would like to! Perhaps I can ask for paid leave once they decide on a wedding date."

000 snorted. "Good luck. Boss will probably give you an assignment right smack on that day."

"Well, let's hope that's not the case for KR's sake." Anabel's gaze fell on her glass, her fingers circling around the rim. "I can't remember any of my family or friends, but I'm glad I joined with you two."

100KR's face brightened up. "So we're like your new family now?"

Anabel's face softened. "I like to think so, yes."

"That makes me so happy to hear!" 100KR wrapped his arms around Anabel for a hug, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hey, are you trying to crush her to death?" 000 teased.

"My apologies. I got carried away, heh heh." 100KR let Anabel go and raised his glass once more. "I think this calls for another toast. For family, friendships, and good fortune!"

"I think that's a lovely idea. To good fortune!"

With a small smile, 000 said, "Oh, what the hell. To all of that."

Anabel and 000 also did the same, and all their glasses touched. The rest of their stay they talked about Castelia City, co-workers that liked to gossip, and secret organizations. Her new life was great so far, traveling to fight crime and enjoying drinks with her newfound family. She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
